


Music To My Ears

by Grima_Buddies



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week Day 6, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Music, Robin plays the drums lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grima_Buddies/pseuds/Grima_Buddies
Summary: Chrobin week 2017 day 6- musicEveryone has their own talents, and Chrom finds out what Robin's secret talent is.





	Music To My Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sorry we missed out on all the other prompts, we had school to compete with and didn't realize until it was too late.
> 
> TuckØ made fanart for day 5 but she has nothing to post it on lol.
> 
>  
> 
> The blue haired girl is Azura  
> The Corn guy is Corrin  
> And for some reason either Ryoma or Xander are homophobic??  
> Pranked.

High school in Ylisse provided many educational opportunities and options for young adults like Robin and Chrom. For Chrom such opportunities were sports and business courses. Robin however loved his arts; humanities, novel writing, and history. But the talents that Robin secretly kept from his friends was his musical ability. He spent hours after school up in the music room with a couple of people from his music class, singing, Playing the drums, playing the piano together, you name it. He was a natural at music, so his classmates told him, but he was too shy to perform even in front of his friends. Even to his boyfriend. 

Chrom finished ten minutes early from his sport class at the end of the day, he wants to meet up with Robin at the music room after Robin has finished his class so they could maybe walk home together. Upon arriving at the building he sees the rest of Robin's class exiting the building, meaning that the classed has probably just finished. But where's Robin? His question is answered when he sees the albino still inside the classroom with another boy, and two girls. Chrom hides himself when the teacher eventually leaves the classroom, calling out to Robin and reminding him to lock up after his session. Session? Chrom hears talking coming from the music room. Robins telling the three others to set up. A band practice? Chrom thought. Robin has never told him about band practices after school, let alone that he actually commits to his music classes. Maybe that is why they never walk home together. Chrom doesn't know whether he should be jealous or even mad about this. Why had his boyfriend never told him about this? Chrom is slowly steaming outside the door while Robin and the other kids set up. Chrom was at a point of walking away when he hears the first note, a two note chord sung by the two girls. Oh, one of them is the girl from home room who always gets the dance award every year, Olivia. The other blue haired girl haired girl Chrom doesn't recognize, but damn she's good. Chrom watched through the window as the other boy started playing a catchy riff on the guitar....  
And Robin was playing on the drums. It took his boyfriend aback when Robin started playing a complex drum beat on the drum kit. Chrom stared at his boyfriend in awe as Robin took on a concentrated gaze as he started getting into the song the four of them were playing. Chrom felt his heart skip a beat every time Robin performed a complex fill to accompany small breaks between the girls' lyrics. Chrom had played the drums once, and he tried to do a simple fill including the bass drum, hi-hat and snare drum, and he failed miserably because he just couldn't coordinate his movements. Seeing Robin do much more complex fills with both his arms and legs including the entirety of the drum kit was something that astounded and awed Chrom. Who knew Robin was so coordinated in his movements! Then came the guitar solo, when the girls stopped their singing and let the electric guitar take over. Chrom couldn't help but nod his head slightly to the catchy melody of the guitar. He didn't recognize the guitarist, but he'd seen him around the school. Chrom heard the word 'corn' thrown around in his presence sometimes when he was passing his sizeable group. Chrom had never seen Robin anywhere near this dude. The guitar solo then evolved into the drum solo, and Chrom's pulse quickened as he watched his boyfriend, who was obviously exerting himself now, starting waving his arms around and quickening the pace of the song with his fluid movements and coordination. Chrom had a sudden urge to head bang to the drum solo, but he stopped himself because he didn't want to attract attention. In Chrom's eyes, Robin was the most amazing thing ever, and stuff like this was but evidence to back up his point. As the song shifted back to the harmonic voices of the two girls, now singing at a harder and faster pace, Robin switched back to a faster version of his beat, and then he slowed down as the song came to an end, clashing both cymbals to summon the close. 

Chrom watched as the four of them came away from their instruments and high fived, the girls screaming with joy. Then Robin told the other three how he needed to leave early because, melting Chrom's heart in the process, he was worried about Chrom, and wanted to see him.  
'I haven't told anyone about me playing music, you know. So sometimes Chrom doesn't know where I am after school, and he kinda gets upset.' Chrom hear Robin's muffled voice from the door.  
'Why don't you tell him?' Said the blue haired girl.  
'I-I kind of get... A bit shy? Um, what if he comes to watch me a-and...like... I stuff up? If I get a small bit out of time I sound like a twat...' Came Robin's flustered voice.   
'Knowing Chrom, he wouldn't care. Knowing how much the poor lad loves you, he would adore you for being who you are!' Said the Corn guy. Chrom couldn't have put it better himself.  
'Hey, why don't you text him to come here and we can perform for him?' Said Olivia.   
Robin blushed furiously, 'I- I don't.. What if...? Oh all right... But if I fuck up...All right fine, let me call him now.'  
Olivia jumps around smiling and giggling. 'Aw! I knew you would. You two are the sweetest! I wish ........' And she continued to ramble on to the blue haired girl, which was kinda unfitting to her shy personality she portrays in class. Chrom quickly hides behind the door as Robin comes out of the room. Chrom stands behind him as his boyfriend pulls out his phone and is dialing his number. Chrom feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, but instead of answering the phone, he sneaks up behind Robin and wraps his arms tightly around him. Robin shrieks, and swings his head around to look at his attacker.   
'Chrom!!'  
'Hey babe,' Chrom replies.  
'What are you... How long have you...' Robin's voice is shaking.  
'You were amazing, Robin. Beyond amazing,' He says into his hair as he squeezes his boyfriend tighter.   
'Ama..zing....?Did you watch the whole thing!?'  
'I did. Dude, I don't even know what there was to be embarrassed about. You should have told me that you played the drums, I would've gone to all your rehearsals and love every second of them, just like I did with this one!' Chrom said.  
'I didn't wanna disappoint you, 'cause you're so good at the field and all, and physical ability is kinda more useful that hitting some loud instruments...' Whispered Robin.  
'I don't know what you are talking about. You're so talented, Robin. And I love you for that.'  
'You do?'  
'Of course!'  
Robin twisted himself in Chrom's grip to turn around and capture his boyfriends lips in a passionate kiss, that the rest of the four man band saw through the small window. Chrom heard Olivia squeal faintly as he held Robin closer as he deepened the kiss. The kiss lasted a good few minutes until they broke away for breath. They touched foreheads while Robin tucked the other boy's hair behind his ear.  
'I love you so much, Chrom.'  
'I love you too, babe'  
Robin glanced quickly at his gawking bandmates.  
'Would you like to hear another piece?' Robin whispered.  
'Hell yes.' Chrom squeezed his boyfriend again.  
The smile Robin gave Chrom at that point made the hearts of not just Chrom but even the rest of the people watching melt.  
They walked hand in hand back into the music room while they heard the Corn guy grumbling about how he doesn't understand how his big brother  
is homophobic.

**Author's Note:**

> Let chrobin prevail my dudes. 
> 
> Also shoutout to FE:W that just came out today I think.


End file.
